world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122913beau-sami
04:48 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 04:48 -- 04:48 CA: Hey Sami uh... 04:48 CA: I think you should rethink this Tlaloc plan... 04:49 AA: Yeah, that's what Null said, too. 04:49 AA: Why, what's up? 04:50 -- chessAficionado CA shows sami the recent Beau/Tlaloc log -- 04:50 CA: This... 04:50 CA: I zoomed it in so you could read it evem... 04:51 AA: Hehe. Thanks. 04:54 AA: Oh wow. 04:54 AA: Man....I knew he had it bad, but I didn't know it was this bad. 04:54 AA: I feel so bad for him! He's clearly got a lot he needs to work through. :( 04:55 AA: No wonder you got so angry at him though. 04:56 CA: I'm going to try keeping an even, icy demeanor around him, see if showing no emotion around him weakens his lust... 04:57 AA: Maybe HE needs one of those monorail dealies, too. 04:58 AA: I've....been talking to some of the trolls. I was actually just talking to Null a little while ago about how bad Balish needs a monorail. 04:59 CA: monorail? Do you mean moirail?... 04:59 CA: He already has one... 04:59 AA: Yeah, okay, that looks more like what they were saying. 04:59 AA: Oh, he does? I thought they were supposed to help trolls through their Problems. 04:59 CA: Tlaloc I mean... 05:00 AA: This certainly seems like a Problem! 05:00 CA: I should probably tell him about it... 05:01 CA: So, any news in Sami land?... 05:01 AA: Kinda. Like I said, I've been trying to figure out how this "moirail" business works, because I'm worried about Balish. 05:02 AA: He really needs to talk to someone. :( 05:02 CA: hmm? from what happened at the christmas thing?... 05:02 AA: Yeah, but not just that I think. 05:03 AA: He's gotten extra paranoid about Libby, too. And to be fair, from talking to Kate it sounds like maybe Libby really IS in more danger than before... 05:03 CA: oh?... 05:03 AA: ...but still, I think it's got him all wound up inside. And I can tell she's feeling really lonely, too. 05:04 CA: Yeah... 05:04 CA: promise me if I land in that situation, you wouldn't leave me to my lonesome... 05:04 AA: Heh. You have to promise me the same thing. 05:05 CA: It's a deal... 05:05 AA: Like I was telling Balish, if I had to choose between being lonely and safe, and being in danger with the people I care about, I'd choose danger every time. 05:06 AA: You know Katie's going to have to leave the team soon, right? 05:07 CA: Hmm?... 05:07 CA: Well she didn't see it fit to inform me it seems... 05:07 AA: Some sort of message from the future, and something about doomed timelines, and also that thing the Big Naked Guy said. Katie's got to go with the trolls. 05:07 CA: I suppose it's for the best then... 05:08 AA: Yeah. I'll miss her, but she should be safe with the trolls. 05:08 CA: And hey, she isn't leaving right now right? We'll get our goodbyes... 05:08 AA: No, we get a little while yet. I don't think she can go until she's got that big wooden gear thingy, anyway. 05:10 CA: Ugh, it had to be stolen by crowtantulas, couldn't have been plush animals?... 05:10 AA: Hehehe. I don't think Katie would have much time for plush animals. 05:10 CA: Hmm I suppose, but still I worry... 05:10 AA: I'll bet when she was little she tore them apart and stitched them back together again with different parts. 05:11 -- chessAficionado CA eyes Sami's once broken leg -- 05:11 AA: What's wrong? 05:11 CA: Oh! Nothing, just... wandering thoughts... 05:12 AA: Heh. Know what that's like. 05:12 -- arcaneArtisan AA stares off into the distance, resting her head on Beau's shoulder. -- 05:12 CA: Tell me Sami, what was it like at Libby's... 05:13 AA: Hmm. Not a whole lot to tell really. It was basically a giant library. It was just me and Libby....well, I guess Balish was there a lot, too. 05:13 AA: Hehe. I guess now I realize it should've been obvious, but I didn't realize they were dating when I was there. 05:14 CA: Really? I'd thought everyone knew by then... 05:14 AA: I think I'm going to blame it on my eyesight. 05:15 AA: I figure that excuse will get me by a little longer. 05:15 -- arcaneArtisan AA grins as though she's getting away with something WICKED. -- 05:15 CA: I'll get you glasses yet... 05:16 AA: Heh. Doir said he could send the code for his glasses. But the prescription probably wouldn't be right. 05:17 CA: Perhaps mixing it with your sheet?... 05:17 AA: I thought about that too, actually! 05:17 AA: It made that little voodoo doll work. So I guess it put something of "me" into the voodoo doll. 05:17 CA: My lessons get you cleverer each day... 05:17 AA: Hehehe. 05:18 CA: Like your soooouuul *evil finger waggle*... 05:18 AA: Noooooooo~! 05:19 CA: So you talk to anyone else about anything interesting?... 05:20 AA: I dunno. Anything on YOUR mind? 05:21 CA: Well, Jossik and Ryspor broke up and they're having their fun little merry-go-round of blame and apologies... 05:22 AA: I didn't even know they were dating. I guess the only trolls I talk to much are Balish and Null. 05:22 AA: I think I made friends with Maenam, but we've only talked the once, still. 05:23 AA: It's too bad they broke up though. Are they okay? 05:23 CA: Mmm I guess I speak to quite a few of them... 05:23 AA: Oh? Making plans, or just making friends? 05:24 CA: Kind of both I guess... 05:24 AA: Hehe. That sounds like you. 05:24 CA: Oh, I found out that my aspect "light" represents luck, which is kind of funny... 05:25 CA: Seeing as how luck isn't something I fully believe, just probability... 05:25 AA: Wow, that's pretty cool! Too bad the lottery's gone or you could probably cheat your way to millions! 05:25 AA: But then again, I guess that wouldn't really make much of a difference to you, would it? 05:26 CA: Oh, but then I could take you on a 5 star cruise all expenses paid!... 05:27 AA: Oh, you. =P 05:28 AA: So you're the Heir of Light, right? So what does that mean, you inherit luck or something? 05:28 CA: Apparantly the heir is someone who starts out weak in their aspect, then over time becomes strong... 05:28 AA: Oh. So you start out unlucky, and get lucky later? 05:29 CA: Well like I said, I don't really believe in luck, so perhaps over time I come to embrace the idea of luck?... 05:29 CA: Who knows... 05:29 CA: Any idea what witch of breath means?... 05:30 AA: I think it means I get to wear this nice hat and make the wind blow. 05:30 CA: Well you did that thing when people were coughing up smoke... 05:31 AA: Yeah. Some kind of windy thing. I tried to do it when we were fighting Troll Santa, too, and I think I pulled it off....but I don't think it made much of a difference. 05:32 CA: It ended up all good right?... 05:32 CA: We even got these sweet instruments... 05:32 CA: Shame I have no idea how to play... 05:33 AA: Well there's no time like now to practice! 05:33 -- chessAficionado CA deploys the harp and strums a few notes -- 05:33 CA: nope still no idea... 05:34 -- arcaneArtisan AA pulls out her piccolo and makes a few rough tweets. It squeaks a few times and hits a few sour notes, but it is recognizably "Three Blind Mice." -- 05:35 CA: Is it possible you're the fourth blind mouse :o ... 05:35 AA: Hey! 05:35 CA: Ah I'm sorry that was rude... 05:36 AA: Yes, it was VERY rude. 05:37 -- arcaneArtisan AA is smiling though, and clearly isn't at all upset. -- 05:37 CA: I know something ruder... 05:37 AA: I'm VERY sensitive about my wimpy eyes. 05:37 -- chessAficionado CA leans in and kisses Sami -- 05:38 CA: See? Doesn't make the mouse comment so bad by comparison... 05:38 AA: So rude! 05:38 -- arcaneArtisan AA is still smiling. -- 05:39 CA: *Beau stifles a laugh* yeah ok... 05:40 -- arcaneArtisan's AA'S smile fades a bit, as her face changes to "thoughtful." -- 05:41 CA: What're you thinking about?... 05:41 AA: Hey Beau....would you be upset or jealous or anything if I offered to be Balish's Moirail-thingy? 05:41 AA: I mean I don't know if I'm going to yet. I don't know if I COULD yet. 05:41 CA: What?... 05:41 AA: But he really needs someone. 05:41 CA: Why would I?... 05:41 AA: And I was told it was most emphatically NOT a kissing thing. 05:41 AA: I don't know. I think the trolls think of it as romance. 05:41 AA: Even though I don't get that part. 05:42 CA: You most certainly have my blessing, but you have to save the kisses for me... 05:42 AA: Deal. 05:43 -- arcaneArtisan AA is the one who leans in for the kiss this time. -- 05:43 CA: Someone's a fast learner... 05:44 AA: Hehehe. 05:44 -- arcaneArtisan AA is blushing a little, but it's faint. -- 05:45 CA: Aw, I almost miss the way you turned beet red... 05:46 AA: I'm sorry! I guess I'm just getting used to this sort of stuff. 05:48 CA: Heh, it's fine, no need to apologize... 05:52 CA: Anyway, let's not hold up the group with our kisses... 05:52 AA: Oh, wow, yeah! 05:52 -- arcaneArtisan AA does blush more this time. -- 05:52 AA: Let's go. 05:52 CA: And we can't fall behind, Nate will get mad again... 05:53 AA: Hehe. He totally would. 05:53 CA: Right behind you... 05:53 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 05:53 --